


Brother, it's only a storm...

by Ironhill_Assasin



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff, M/M, protective, really really bad storm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1595816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironhill_Assasin/pseuds/Ironhill_Assasin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting bullied, Kili takes off. But Fili knows he's not okay, he knows his baby brother was hurt- and deathly afraid of storms.<br/>So when Kili doesn't come back and the biggest storm Fili has seen in years rolls over, he gets worried, real worried, and runs after him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother, it's only a storm...

**Fili and Kili**

in

_Brother, it's only a storm..._

 

 

It was getting late. Fili could see the dark clouds cast shadow after shadow over the Blue mountains from the kitchen window.

          “Don't fret dear, he'll be back soon!”

          “I'm not fretting...” Muttered the blond dwarf. He was simply keeping a watching eye out! A stalking hawk's eye for his little brother that is, but no one has to know that.

          “Sure.” Chuckled his mother, putting the dishes on the table.

 

Kili had left in the early afternoon to hunt his family some dinner. The other dwarves had picked on him again for his weapon of choice, his Bow and Arrow.

_Stupid_ _Elf!_

The blonde prince could still see the light disappear from his precious little brother's eyes,

_You're such a_ _disgrace_ _to the Durin's name!_

how his shoulders slumped as the joy and strength left Kili's body

_Y_ _ou're more befitting as a footrest then a warrior!_

and how he flinched as if the insults were physical blows.

_Short-beard._

That one was always a soul-crusher for Kili.

Even if he was a mature dwarf, Kili couldn't shake off the jabs of others, he still curled into himself at night with the taunts ringing in his ears.

_Mahal! Just run away already! Nobody wants a_ _spineless dead-earth_ _like you around here any_ _w_ _ays!_

Fili was on them in an instant. Snarling, he grabbed the main bully and giving him a good punch to the nose. Kili's head jerked to his brother as he heard the snarl and cry of pain, eyes wide in surprise as he hadn’t seen his elder brother watching. Fili kicked another dwarf between the legs and threw the last against the tree, hard. He demanded that they apologize, never go near Kili again, and then to get lost. They did so quickly, adding a slight bow to the princes before running off crying.

 

 

Even when Fili defended his honour, it didn’t change the fact that Kili's feelings had been hurt.

Dis was reluctant about Kili learning how to use a bow at first, but then saw the delight in her son's eyes when he would hit his mark and shrugged to her brother, who was brooding in his corner. She'd say: _“Whatever makes the boy happy.”_ And,  _“Think of it this way, free, fresh, good food on the table and a good weapon of defence for him!”_

Her look just dared Thorin to even breathe.

 

          “Whose stupid idea was it for him to go hunting alone again?” Fili enquired, getting impatient about Kili's absence.

          “There goes the fretting again!”

Fili huffed and gave his mother a look, which she ignored.

          “His own. Made quite a funny fit about how everyone else was simply too loud, thumping around and scaring all the animals away. I do believe he said everyone was _'loud enough to wake_ _someone up from a coma_ _'_ and _'_ _How does the earth not crumble beneath your feet?'_ “

Now it was Fili's turn to ignore her.

 

 

Fili had lost count of the time passed since Kili had left. He was wearing a hole in the ground from his pacing. Rain had begun pouring down, dead set on drowning them all with the wind determined to knock down the trees. Kili had never been too fond of storms... Where _was_ Kili? He should have been back long ago! Dis had made their angry stomachs a snack, somehow still unbothered by the fact that Kili could be hurt, or lost! Or worse.... Fili bit his lip at this and stopped pacing.

          “He should be back by now.”

          “How has your hair not turned grey? He's probably gone to a friend's house to wait for the rain to pass!”

_Unlikely...._ Fili thought, remembering how Kili had tried to cover up his hurt and put up a wall before anyone noticed. He could still see Kili's masked, smiling face in his mind, his chirpy _'Don't worry Fee, I'm used to it!'_ echoing in his ears.

 

_**Don't worry Fee, I'm used to it! ...** _

 

_**I'm used to it...!** _

 

Used to it? Fili had thought the bullying has stopped long ago...

 

          “I'm going to find him.”

          “He's fine Fili!”

Fili grabbed his thick fur-lined coat and shuffled on his boots, he threw on his hood and stormed out.

          “You don't even know where he went!” Dis called after him, running to the door.

          “I know my brother better than you think, mother.”

_And even better than **he** thinks..._

 

 

With the wind threatening to knock him off his feet at every step, and the rain clouding his vision, it wasn't long before he couldn't tell one tree apart from the other.

          “C'mon Kili...” He muttered, skirting around the next rabbit-hole threatening to twist his ankle.

          “Where are you?”

 

Thunder boomed overhead. He had to find him. He had to find Kili. He wasn't by his usual spots, the river-side, the big oak tree, the barn, the ragged rock-side, not even anywhere in the damned forest! At this point all the trees seemed to be blending together in one big murky mass of twigs and leaves! Fili wiped water from his eyes and stopped to think.

 

If I were a dumb little brother, where would I go?

If I were a dumb little brother who disliked storms where would I go?

If I were a dumb shivering dwarf who was starving to the point of eating bark, where would I go?

 

Fili looked up and found that his feet had taken him to the old forge. It had been abandoned for a while due to a hungry fire that consumed anything in it's path. Everyone steered clear until the hearth in the armoury had been fixed, the unkept cracks were the reason the fire had spread in the first place.

Fili opened the door and hurriedly rushed in, if he were Kili, an abandoned forge would be the perfect place to spend the night; no one would ever come in and it's sheltered from the harsh storm. Plus, he needed a break from searching to gather himself.

Thunder crashed overhead, loud enough to even make Fili himself jump, and for someone inside to cry out in fear.

 

          “Kili?” His heart thudded.

He could hear muffled crying from further within.

          “Kili? Kili it's Fili, come out nadad please!”

 

He rounded the corner and saw him. Kili was curled into a ball in a corner, sopping wet and rocking himself. His heart-breaking sobs stuttered when he saw his brother.

          “F-Fee-”

          “Oh Mahal Kee!” The blonde, nearly in tears himself in relief and grief for how scared his baby brother was, dropped to his knees in front of him.

          “I was so worried! Don't do that to me!”

          “F-F-” Kili chattering teeth couldn't even finish saying his brother's name before another terrified sob racked him at yet another crash from outside. Kili flung himself into his safe, concerned elder brother's arms, making them both fall to the floor in a mess of arms and legs. Fili blinked in surprise, gazing down at the shaking, shivering brunet whose expression of pure terror flickered into utter relief, finally able to take a safe breath.

 

Kili could do with a scolding later, right now, Kili looked like he was back at ten years old, curled up under the blankets and hugging his wet pillow trying so hard to be brave and tough out the storm. Only his squeaks would betray his brave demeanour and melt Fili's heart.

Fili leaned against a wall and brought his precious baby brother against his chest, tucking Kili's head under his chin and running his hand through his hair. Kili might be taller than him, but he'll always be his little brother.

          “It's okay, I'm here. Nothing can get to you while I'm here... shhh, shhh...”

He rocked them both, murmuring sweet nothings and calming words into the brunet's hair until the shivering ceased and their hearts calmed.

Kili only muttered a soft, “Cold...” between his whimpers.

 

Fili nodded and got up to get a blanket. Luck was on his side, he found two over-sized coats that could fit Bombur and a woollen duvet. He shucked his soaked jacket and pulled off Kili's, tucking them into the new ones and pulling his beloved in close again. Fili's heart was erratic when Kili cuddled with the blanket wrapped warmly around them.

Lightning struck outside, illuminating the room for a split second for Fili to see the alarm in Kili's eyes. Thunder followed in pursuit, a loud booming that sent Kili burying his face in the crook of his brother's neck.

          “This isn't your day, is it?” Fili murmured, amusement edging his soft voice.

          “No,” Kili choked out, either from his sobbing or the bubbling laughter threatening to come up from his brother's words.

 

Fili held him the whole night. Never once leaving his side.

_It's okay..._

At every loud noise, Fili would rub Kili's back.

_I_ _'m here now..._

At every creak of the trees, he'd whisper sweet nothings in his ear.

_I'll protect you..._

At every scratch of the windows from the branches outside, he'd kiss the top of his head.

_I love you..._

Fili found himself humming a lullaby, and found Kili's eyes slowly closing, his ears tuning out the storm outside and fixating on the comforting rumble of Fili's chest as he hummed.

_And I'll never leave your side..._

Kili made a soft purr from the back of his throat at the closeness, the arms around him squeezing one last time before he fell deep asleep.

_Goodnight sweet Prince..._

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So uh, yeah :L This is my first fluff-ish work I posted and frankly, kinda melts my own heart thinking about a caring and protective Fee <3  
> Anyways, leave a Kudos and comment? Thanks so much!


End file.
